Gaming machines which are placed in an amusement facility such as a gaming arcade generally include a display portion for displaying a game image, a speaker, and various decorations as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (e.g., FIG. 1) and Patent Literature 2 (e.g., FIG. 2) described below.
Decorations are intended to draw attention of players and customers around the gaming machine, so that the decorations are usually provided in a position in which gaze can easily be drawn (e.g., around the display portion). Therefore, spots which are not suitable for attachment of decorations (e.g., a lower part of the housing near the foot of the player) are often provided with an undecorated maintenance door or, in some gaming machines, with a low-pitch reproduction speaker (woofer) or the like.